Love Song
by Stargleekpotter
Summary: Glee song AU. Set at the end of season 3. The seniors are graduating and this week's lesson in glee club is "Something that never would have happened before you joined glee club".


Mr Schuester stood in front of the New Directions in the choir room. They were all sat on chairs facing the back of the room, towards the raised seating area where everyone normally sat, where instead hung a pair of huge black curtains.

"Ok guys," said Mr Schue, "the seniors among you will be graduating soon."

The students exchanged a few emotional glances.

"So this week's lesson is inspired by our time together. So much has changed since there were just five of you singing Sit Down You're Rocking the Boat, now look at us – National Champions! This week I want you to perform something that never would have happened before you joined glee club. Show everyone how this club has brought us all together. And here to show us how it's done..."

Mr Schue gestured to the curtains behind him and moved back to welcome the performers. The lights went out and a single spotlight shone on the join between the curtains. Brad began a jangly intro on the piano and everyone waited in anticipation. From behind the closed curtains came Rachel's voice.

 _Head under water_

 _And they tell me_

 _To breathe easy for a while_

 _Breathing gets harder_

 _Even I know that_

 _I made room for me_

 _It's too soon to see_

 _If I'm happy in your hands_

 _I'm unusually hard to hold onto_

Rachel's head then popped out, grinning, from between the curtains, like it was floating in mid air.

 _Blank stares at blank pages_

 _No easy way to say this_

 _You mean well_

 _But you make this hard on me..._

The lights went up and Rachel suddenly ripped open the curtains at the chorus, revealing herself, Quinn and Santana, all sporting Cheerios uniforms. Rachel flipped her high-pony around and they all danced in formation, reminiscent of "I Say a Little Prayer" and harmonised.

 _I'm not gonna write you a love song_

 _'Cause you asked for it_

 _'Cause you need one, you see_

 _I'm not gonna write you a love song_

 _'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

 _If you're on your way_

 _I'm not gonna write you, to stay_

 _If all you have is leaving I'mma need a better reason_

 _To write you_

 _A love song_

 _Today_

They all rotated round with energetic dance moves and Quinn moved to the centre to take the lead, smiling at the rest of the New Directions, some of whom were clapping along and tapping their feet.

 _I learned the hard way_

 _That they all say things you wanna hear_

 _And my heavy heart_

 _Sinks deep down under you_

Then Santana stepped forward, jumping and dancing.

 _And your twisted words_

 _Your help just hurts_

 _You are not what I thought you were_

 _Hello to high and dry_

Rachel jumped down a step to be level with Santana and put her hands on her shoulders, singing.

 _Convinced me to please you_

They sang together.

 _Made me think that I need this too_

 _I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

Then the three of them sang the chorus together, taking turns to spin eachother around.

 _I'm not gonna write you a love song_

 _'Cause you asked for it_

 _'Cause you need one, you see_

 _I'm not gonna write you a love song_

 _'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

 _If you're on your way_

 _I'm not gonna write you, to stay_

 _If all you have is leaving_

 _I'mma need a better reason_

 _To write you_

 _A love song_

 _Today_

The lights went back down. A spotlight fell on Quinn and she moved down a step, and Rachel and Santana turned their backs to their audience, swaying.

 _Promise me_

 _That you'll leave the light on_

 _To help me see_

 _With daylight, my guide, gone_

Santana turned round and moved down to join Quinn.

 _'Cause I believe there's a way_

 _You can love me because I say_

Finally Rachel turned around and the lights went up again, the three of them with hands on hips, bouncing to the beat as she took the lead again.

 _I won't write you a love song_

 _'Cause you asked for it_

 _'Cause you need one_

Then Quinn took over.

 _You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song_

 _'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

Then all three of them.

 _Is that why you wanted a love song_

 _'Cause you asked for it_

 _'Cause you need one, you see_

 _I'm not gonna write you a love song_

 _'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

 _If you're on your way_

 _I'm not gonna write you, to stay_

They each ran forward and grabbed someone to dance with them. Rachel grabbed Finn, Santana grabbed Brittany, and Quinn grabbed Joe.

 _If your heart is nowhere in it_

 _I don't want it for a minute_

 _I'll walk the seven seas_

 _When I believe that there's a reason to write you_

 _Write you a love song_

 _Today_

 _(Today)_

 _Hey, today_

 _I won't write you a love song_

 _(Yeah)_

 _I won't write you a love song_

 _Today!_

And on the last note the girls and their dance partners gave a very theatrical bow to a huge round of applause from the rest of the club.

"That was so good!" said Finn.

"I agree," said Mr Schue, "And certainly not something that would have happened three years ago!"

"Nope!" said Rachel, "I never thought I'd see myself in one of these!" she said, gesturing to her Cheerios outfit.

"Me neither." said Santana, laughing.

"And that everyone," said Mr Schue, addressing the club, "Is how it's done!"


End file.
